Mailers are commonly used for a variety of applications as an effective way to distribute information and come in a variety of different configurations. Such configurations may include a reply portion such as, for example, a return envelope, a return postcard, and/or detachable portions such as, for example, checks, etc. To reduce costs, self-mailer forms are typically formed from a single sheet of paper or stock to enable the various data, including indicia, to be printed on the form. The mailer form is folded to form a conventional sized letter or envelope that includes an outgoing address.
Mailers having reply postcards provide cost savings in postage charges. For example, the cost to mail a postcard using the United States Postal Service (“USPS”) is less than the cost to mail a regular letter.